


Déni et manigances

by Jyana



Category: DCU
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyana/pseuds/Jyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian est un asocial, Colin un timide maladif. Bref, ils n'ont en commun que leur besoin de justice. Pourtant ils deviennent amis... et peut-être même  un peu plus.<br/>Série de 26 drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amitié

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreenaeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreenaeth/gifts).



> Chaque drabble a un thème qui commence par une lettre de l'alphabet par contre ils ne seront pas dans l'ordre alphabétique.  
> Et sinon je remercie Dree' pour sa correction <3  
> Bonne lecture

**Amitié**

Damian ne sait pas trop comment c’est arrivé. Il ne sait pas non plus quand. C’est vachement compliqué de revenir en arrière et de faire comme si rien ne s’était jamais passé, faire comme s’ils n’avaient jamais combattu et souffert ensemble.

De plus c’est difficile de réfléchir quand Wilkes fait cette tête-là. Damian a l’impression de commettre un crime horrible à chaque fois qu’il lui fait perdre son sourire.  
Mais il est Damian Wayne, il ne peut pas s’attacher aux gens. Sa mère et son père lui ont tous les deux appris que l’amitié était plus un fardeau qu’une aide.

Grayson pense le contraire mais c’est normal, c’est Grayson. Il est trop gentil, il apprécie Drake, et même pire, Todd : ce qui est, à l’avis de Damian, soit une preuve de stupidité soit la preuve d’un altruisme extraordinaire, voire même les deux à la fois.

Et Grayson lui aurait sans doute dit qu’il devrait devenir ami avec Wilkes, que ce serait bénéfique pour lui.

Peut-être même qu’il aurait  raison au final parce que Wilkes est Abuse et donc il est fort, physiquement. Alors il se pourrait même que ni son père ni sa mère ne soit contre leur relation, puisqu’elle est utile ! Un allié puissant n’est pas quelque chose qui se refuse, son père supporte bien Kent ! Ce qui est un exploit assez remarquable vu la niaiserie de ce dernier.

Donc clairement ça ne devrait poser aucun problème à Batman que Robin commence une relation privilégié avec Abuse.  
Rassuré par cette conclusion, Damian se tourne vers le roux pour lui répondre :

« On se verra samedi après le déjeuner ! »

Wilkes lui sourit et soudain tout devient étrange pour Damian. Il se sent heureux, terriblement heureux. Il a envie que Wilkes ne cesse jamais de sourire et en même temps il ne veut pas, parce que ce n’est pas lui ce sentiment, ça ne peut pas être lui. Il est Damian Wayne, le fils de Batman, le Robin ultime : il n’est pas du genre à sautiller de joie parce qu’un gamin lui sourit.

Malheureusement la sensation ne le quitte pas même après le départ de l’orphelin. Déboussolé le jeune garçon se laisse tomber sur son lit et prie pour redevenir comme avant. Mais le mal est fait et Damian comprend alors que sa mère avait raison : les amis c’est terriblement dangereux.


	2. Quelconque

Quelconque

Colin avait toujours pensé qu’il n’avait rien de spécial. À son humble avis, il était seulement un petit garçon comme il en existe des milliers de par le monde.  
Bon d’accord un petit garçon roux orphelin et torturé par l’épouvantail mais franchement ce n’était pas quelques chose de très admirable.   
Et certes il avait un don mais il s’agissait plus d’une malédiction que d’autre chose. Puis finalement dès qu’on sortait de Gotham, avoir des pouvoirs était presque normal. Superman, Wonderwoman, Flash… on pouvait passer des heures à citer tous les surhumains qui intervenaient en amérique.   
Il avait cependant saisit cette opportunité pour commencer une carrière de superhéros. Il avait toujours haït l’injustice et souhaitait également ardemment disparaître des ténèbres.   
Mais à Gotham il y avait Batman et l’orphelin n’avait franchement pas les qualités pour rivaliser. Alors il avait oublié la célébrité et s’était contenté d’apporter son aide, aussi minime soit elle, aux plus démunis. Ce n’était souvent pas grand-chose et c’était juste de temps en temps mais c’était mieux que rien et il y trouvait presque son compte : la majorité du temps il était heureux malgré une solitude toujours aussi grande.   
Puis, il avait fait la rencontre de Damian et il s’était enfin senti particulier. Alors certes le plus souvent, pour ne pas dire tous les jours, le jeune homme était hautain, méprisant et passait son temps à le rejeter. Mais il pouvait également se montrer étonnamment prévenant et surtout terriblement exclusif, refusant que Colin fréquente d’autres enfants. Parfois même, le roux pouvait voir passer une lueur d’admiration dans les yeux du jeune Wayne et cela lui réchauffait le cœur plus que n’importe quoi d’autre.   
En le choisissant lui parmi des milliers pour devenir son ami et son allié, Robin avait réussi à le capturer complètement.


	3. Roux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce n'a qu'une seule réticence pour accepter la présence de Colin auprès de son fils...

Roux

La première fois que Bruce avait rencontré Colin, il avait failli ordonner à Damian de ne plus le fréquenter.   
Il n’était pas dérangé par le fait que Damian, malgré ses dires, soit attiré par un autre garçon. Cela aurait été très hypocrite de sa part. Il était bi, Dick aussi et Tim était loin d’être hétéro.  
Sa couleur de cheveux par contre était un problème de taille. À la base, il n’avait rien contre les roux. Puis Dick était entré dans sa vie et il avait commencé à s’intéresser à eux. Il y avait eu Barbara, Kory et Roy, qui étaient des gens bien certes mais Dick était…, disons qu’il avait du mal à apprécier le voir avec quelqu’un. Et pas uniquement parce qu’il était légalement son tuteur légal et donc qu’il se souciait de sa sécurité. Ainsi il avait eu beaucoup moins de mal à laisser Tim avec Conner.   
Depuis il n’appréciait pas, mais alors pas du tout, qu’un roux s’approche de sa famille. Même si le gamin avait l’air adorable et même s’il avait réussit à sociabiliser Damian, ce qui était un exploit et qui prouvait bien qu’il y avait quelque chose d’extraordinaire en lui.   
Alors Bruce intériorisa sa rancœur et déclara à son fils que le jeune garçon était en effet fort sympathique et qu’il avait le droit de lui offrir des motos si ça lui faisait plaisir. Ou plutôt il hocha la tête mais il était certain que Damian avait compris le message, c’était son fils après tout !  
Par contre, il eut beaucoup plus de mal à garder sa colère pour lui lorsqu’il retrouva Dick :

« Tu avais oublié de me préciser qu’il était roux !  
\- Je ne savais pas que c’était un problème.   
\- Bien sûr que si ! »

Dick le regarda avec perplexité un long moment, un très long moment avant de finalement secouer la tête en soupirant. 

« Tu es impossible, murmura t-il. Mais c’est un peu pour ça que je t’aime »

La nuit qui suivit Dick s’efforça de faire comprendre à Bruce que tous les roux du monde ne pourraient l’éloigner de lui.   
Il l’aimait bordel. Il l’aimait depuis qu’il avait dix-sept ans et personne n’avait jamais réussi à le remplacer correctement dans son cœur. Barbara, Roy et Kory étaient certes extraordinaires, ils n’étaient pas Bruce. Quant à Wally, il était seulement et à jamais son meilleur ami.


	4. Vérité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parce que Bruce n'est pas le seul à être possessif

Vérité

« Damian ? Hum… j’ai une question, un peu … personnelle à te poser.

\- Ah

\- C’est à propos de cette mission que tu m’as confiée…

\- Eh bien quoi ? Je t’ai donné tous les détails nécessaires pour l’effectuer.

\- Certes mais…

\- Mais quoi ? Tu dois seulement convaincre Grayson que mon père n’est pas assez bien pour lui en lui faisant croire qu’il le trompe.

\- Sauf que je n’en ai pas envie, protesta Colin agacé. Je n’ai aucune raison de mentir, surtout pour détruire un couple heureux !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Ils ne peuvent pas être heureux ! - Je croyais que tu voulais que Dick reste au manoir, désormais c’est chose faite, pourquoi tu te plains ?

\- Je voulais qu’il reste, pas qu’il devienne ma belle-mère ! bouda Damian. J’ai déjà une mère et même si elle n’est pas très présente, elle ne peut pas être remplacée.

\- Donc en gros ton problème est le fait que ton père soit avec quelqu’un d’autre/conclut le roux sans pouvoir s’empêcher de prendre un air dubitatif.

\- Evidemment.

\- Eh bien moi je suis parvenu à une autre conclusion. Tu es jaloux de ton père parce qu’il a toute l’attention de Dick et c’est la seule raison pour laquelle tu veux briser leur couple. »


	5. Thé

Thé

Damian se souviendrait certainement longtemps de la première fois où Colin avait rencontré officiellement Alfred.  
Ce jour-là, Damian avait donné rendez-vous à Colin dans l’après-midi au manoir pour qu’ils puissent pour qu’ils puissent passer du temps ensemble. Malheureusement à cause d’une attaque d’extraterrestre, il ne put arriver à l’heure de leur rendez-vous. D’ailleurs, c’était fou cette manie qu’avaient les extraterrestres de faire leur mauvais coup les jours où on avait quelque chose d’important à faire.  
Enfin, Batman et Robin avaient fini par les renvoyez chez eux mais le retard était considérable. Et le jeune homme revint chez lui à la nuit était tombée.  
Pourtant Colin était toujours là.  
Son ami était tranquillement en train d’apprendre à faire un thé avec Alfred. Ce qui, contrairement à ce que pensait Damian, n’était pas juste un acte utile du quotidien mais un véritable art.  
Le lendemain matin même l’assassin eut l’autorisation officielle du majordome pour fréquenter l’orphelin. Pire même Alfred lui intima de ne pas faire souffrir le jeune homme.  
Quant à Colin, il passa beaucoup plus souvent au manoir et devint un maître de maison digne de ce nom.  
Ce soir-là, une nouvelle amitié était née et Damian n’y était pour rien.


	6. Nemesis

**Nemesis**

  
Chaque Robin avait sa propre Némésis : pour Grayson c’était Double-face, pour Todd le Joker et pour Drake Ra’s Al Ghul. Damian, lui, avait l’Epouvantail.  
Un jour, il l’avait mentionné à Grayson. Ce dernier lui avait alors souri avant de le prendre dans ses bras.  
Damian s’était défendu évidemment, il n’était pas un doudou et si Grayson avait besoin d’affection tant pis pour lui.  
Grayson avait alors marmonné quelque chose à l’encontre de Wilkes et d’injustice et sur le coup Damian n’avait tout simplement pas compris. Ce ne fut qu’après une mûre réflexion qu’il s’était mis à rougir, indigné.)  
Ce n’était absolument pas à cause de Wilkes qu’il détestait l’Epouvantail !  
Bien sûr quand il repensait à ce que le roux avait subi par la faute du fou, il avait des envies de meurtre. Mais c’était normal, n’importe qui d’autre penserait la même chose. Donc cela n’avait rien à voir avec Wilkes et si Grayson pouvait arrêter de sourire ce serait tout aussi bien parce que non il n’était pas dans le déni.  
Cependant, Damian allait détruire l’épouvantail car il était (un être) monstrueux.  
Le fait que Wilkes ne fasse plus de cauchemar ne serait qu’un simple bonus.  
Et le jeune Wayne ne s’en souciait pas vraiment de toute façon.  
Il préférait juste un Abuse en pleine forme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne année à toutes et à tous :)


	7. Courage

**Courage**

Colin avait toujours été persuadé qu’il n’était pas quelqu’un de courageux. Il avait peur de tout et de rien, il était incapable de dormir dans le noir et se pétrifiait rien qu’à la vue d’une chauve-souris. Bref, rien en lui ne semblait correspondre à l’idéal de bravoure que détient un véritable super-héros. Il était tout le contraire de Damian qui était sans cesse à la recherche d’aventure et qui ne connaissait pas la crainte.  
Mais il était bien le seul à penser de cette manière. Robin était le premier à admettre que des deux garçons, c’était Colin le plus courageux.  
Damian n’avait peut-être pas énormément de peur mais il n’avait jamais été soumis aux produits de l’épouvantail et il avait été élevé pour devenir une machine à tuer, une machine qui ne devait ressentir aucune émotion. Du coup, il était souvent trop téméraire, par inconscience ou par fierté. Ou alors, il ne voulait tout simplement pas assumer, comme toutes ces fois où Grayson ou Colin avaient été mis en danger.  
À l’inverse, Abuse apprenait nuit après nuit, jour après jour, à vaincre ses craintes. Et si de l’extérieur il semblait avancer à pas de fourmis, le jeune Wayne lui savait que c’était des pas de géant qui lui coûtaient toujours beaucoup.


	8. Limace

**Limace**

Deux minutes d’observation suffirent à Jason pour comprendre exactement la nature de la relation de son « petit frère » avec Colin.  
Il eut par contre besoin de beaucoup plus de temps pour réussir à trouver une explication logique à leur comportement et à leur incapacité chronique à évoquer clairement la nature de leurs sentiments l’un envers l’autre.  
Tout le monde savait qu’ils s’aimaient, c’était clair comme de l’eau de roche.  
Pourtant leur relation avançait à une allure de limace, avec seulement quelques petits pas lors des jours de pluies et de rapide retour à l’abri à l’arrivée du soleil.


	9. Garage

**Garage**

Colin Wilkes était né sans rien et pendant longtemps cet état n’avait pas vraiment changé. Jusqu’à son dixième anniversaire les deux seules choses qu’on lui avait offertes était un ours en peluche et des vêtements souvent trop petit.  
Puis il avait rencontré Damian Wayne qui lui avait tout d’abord offert une moto, puis carrément un garage pour qu’il puisse disposer, en tant qu’Abuse, de son propre quartier général. Il s’était cependant vite avéré que ce n’était pas vraiment le quartier général d’Abuse mais plus celui de Colin et Damian : les deux gamins l’aménagèrent à leur convenance, séparant la partie bureau de celles des motos et surtout ils installèrent un canapé et une télé.  
Colin avait depuis longtemps cessé de compter le nombre de fois où ils s’étaient retrouvés là-bas pour passer l’après-midi. Ils leur étaient même déjà arrivés de s’endormir sur le canapé et de passer la nuit serrer l’un contre l’autre. Et toutes ces nuits Colin sentait son cœur faire des loopings tandis que Robin l’emprisonnait dans ses bras.  
Bref, c’était un véritable petit coin de paradis qui finit même par devenir le garage aux merveilles lorsque Damian y fit entrer une magnifique voiture le jour du seizième anniversaire de Colin.


	10. Origami

**Origami**

La fascination de Colin pour les origamis naquit l’été de son quatorzième anniversaire alors que Damian et lui passaient leurs « vacances » au Japon.  
Tout d’abord ce fut les couleurs qui l’attirèrent et la multitude de formes que l’on pouvait reproduire. Puis il apprit à aimer cette patience et le soin nécessaire à la réalisation d’un tel chef d’œuvre : lorsqu’il était vraiment concentré sur son papier, il oubliait tous ses soucis et ses craintes.  
Damian eut plus de mal à adhérer.  
Pourtant le jour du seizième anniversaire de Colin, le roux découvrit sur la banquette arrière un porc-épic en papier.


	11. Panique

**Panique**

Si Damian n’avait pas autant de contrôle sur ses émotions que son père, il demeurait néanmoins un expert en la matière et seule la rage parvenait parfois à briser son masque. Et encore cela arrivait de plus en plus rarement ces derniers temps.

C’est pourquoi Dick ne sut tout d’abord pas quoi faire lorsqu’il se précipita vers lui, au bord des larmes et l’air perdu.

« Grayson, il faut faire quelques choses ! Grayson ! Colin…, s’écria-t-il d’une voix brisée par l’émotion. »

Dick n’eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre qu’il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à Abuse et se précipita sur la batmobile en ordonnant à Damian de le guider. Celui-ci était passé en mode automatique et obéit instantanément.

Après quelques minutes où il grilla sans remord les limites de vitesses, Dick arriva jusqu’au corps du colosse caché sous un porche. Une grosse trace rouge précédait son corps, Damian avait tiré son ami avant d’aller prévenir.

« Prend ses jambes, on va le mettre dans la voiture et l’amener à Leslie »

        L’adolescent qui s’était de nouveau figé en apercevant le  blessé, s’empressa d’obéir et à eux-deux ils réussir à déposer le corps.

Et quand enfin, ils se furent occupés correctement d’Abuse et que Leslie les chassa du chevet du malade, Dick fit ce qu’il avait eu envie de faire depuis qu’il avait vu son Robin aussi perdu. Il le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura des paroles de réconfort.

_Tout va bien. Il va se remettre. Ne t’inquiète pas. Ce n’est pas ta faute._

Damian de son côté ne se débattu même pas. Même si le nierait avec force plus tard, il avait besoin de cette étreinte, besoin d’un soutien pour réguler son corps et refouler la peur qui l’avait envahi depuis qu’Abuse était tombé.


	12. Jade

**Jade**

Dans les tiroirs de Lian, il y a une pierre précieuse de couleur verte. C’est sa mère qui lui a donnée quand elle était petite pour qu’elle sache que même absente, elle était toujours à ses côtés.

Les jours d’après, elle promenait la pierre partout où elle allait et son plus grand cauchemar était de la perdre. Pour l’enfant qu’elle était ça aurait été comme perdre sa mère une deuxième fois.

Mais la jeune fille a grandi et voir la pierre lui est désormais bien plus douloureux que réconfortant. Alors quand elle a appris que Damian cherchait un cadeau pour Colin elle n’a pas hésité. Le vert ira à la perfection avec les cheveux roux de l’orphelin.

Elle aurait aussi pu le donner elle-même mais l’archère sait qu’aucun de ses cadeaux ne rendra Colin aussi heureux et débordant de joie que ceux de Damian. Et donc, malgré tout l’agacement que lui procure le jeune Wayne, Lian est prête à faire le sacrifice. La joie d’Abuse est extrêmement contagieuse et permet de fermer les yeux sur beaucoup de chose.

En plus Colin non plus n’a jamais vécu avec sa mère, et ses cauchemars sont bien plus terrifiant que les siens…


	13. Zoologie

**Zoologie**

Lian s’arrêta un instant devant Iris qui observait quelque chose avec son télescope. Ne souhaitant pas perturber son amie, elle attendit que celle-ci arrête de regarder pour lui demander ce qu’elle faisait.

                Impulse tourna doucement le télescope vers elle tandis que la rousse notait consciencieusement ce qu’elle avait observé sur un petit carnet.

                L’archère ne se fit pas prier pour regarder dans l’instrument et pu apercevoir Colin et Damian en train de se disputer.

                « Je ne te savais pas voyeuse Irey.

\- Ce n’est pas du voyeurisme, c’est de l’étude pour le bon déroulement de nos missions.

\- Vraiment ?

\- La tension sexuelle entre eux est un problème qui nous empêche d’être à cent pour cent et un jour il va falloir régler cela.

\- Mais comment ?! soupira Lian. Ca crève les yeux que Colin aime Damian et il est tout aussi évident que c’est réciproque mais aucun des deux n’est capable de l’avouer parce que Colin est persuadé qu’il n’est pas digne de Damian et que cet abruti de Wayne a hérité de l’incapacité des Bats à exprimer correctement ce genre de truc. C’est déjà bien qu’il est finit par arrêter d’éviter Abuse, n’en demande pas trop.

\- Oh j’ai arrêté d’espérer que cela arrivera grâce à eux, c’est à peu près aussi probable que Damian et toi devenant les meilleurs amis du monde. Enfin vous au moins vous avez vos raisons…

\- Tout à fait ! Il est absolument insupportable, je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez le supporter !

\- Je ne parlais pas de ta raison bidon à toi, la contredit Iris en souriant. Je parlais des vraies raisons.

\- Quelles vraies raisons ?

\- Tout d’abord vous avez tous les deux, désolé de te le dire mais c’est la vérité, un caractère de merde. Ensuite vous avez tous les deux un faible très marqué pour les roux, ce qui est certainement dû au fait que vous considérez tous les deux Dick comme votre père adoptif. Et là on en vient au vrai cœur du problème. Tu ne supportes pas l’idée que celui-ci est préféré Bruce à ton père et Damian déteste l’idée de Dick passant du temps avec toi. Bref, vous êtes tous les deux horriblement jaloux l’un de l’autre.

\- N’importe quoi ! protesta l’archère qui s’empressa de changer de sujet. Et donc c’est quoi ton plan pour qu’ils finissent ensembles ?

\- C’est un secret ! Mais ne t’inquiètes pas tu auras ton rôle à jouer. Ca va être très amusant ! »

Lian lui jeta un regard dubitatif mais elle ne commenta pas. Son amie serait capable de lui dire qu’elle réagissait ainsi car elle était vexée de ne pas être dans la confession alors que Chris l’était certainement sans même parler de Jay . Et peut-être bien qu’elle aurait un peu raison parce que franchement c’était vraiment injuste que ce simplet de Nightwing soit au courant et pas elle alors qu’elle était la meilleure amie d’Irey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightwing ici est Chris Kent et non Dick Grayson.  
> J'ai choisit Irey comme leader des Teen Titans car pour moi ce n'est pas un rôle qui pouvait échoir à Damian et évidemment pas à Lian non plus. Chris n'aurait pas eu assez d'autorité et Colin et Jay ont refusé le poste.


	14. Kamikaze

**Kamikaze**

        Chris prit une grande inspiration avant de s’approcher doucement de Colin. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui en souriant.

 Chris songea un instant qu’il était vraiment mignon. Puis rougit et s’engueula intérieurement, ce n’était vraiment pas le moment de se faire cette réflexion. D’abord parce qu’il avait une copine et ensuite car il était en mission. Il n’avait absolument pas le temps d’être distrait par le magnifique sourire, les tâches de rousseurs et … Bref, il devait arrêter immédiatement de fantasmer.

        « Euh Colin…, commença-t-il doucement. Ce week-end une fête foraine s’installe à Métropolis et je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien venir avec moi ? »

        Le roux le regarda avec étonnement avant de faire un petit hochement de tête.

        L’arrêt de mort de Christopher venait d’être signer.

        Damian n’était pas complètement un psychopathe mais il avait ses règles. Il était le seul à pouvoir critiquer les deux Batman, les marques d’affections prononcées étaient prohibées et surtout, surtout on ne s’approchait pas trop près de Colin. Un jour, Jay avait eu le malheur de toucher l’épaule du roux alors qu’ils discutaient ensemble. Damian avait immédiatement surgit.

        Le mois suivant, Jay terrorisé fuyait chaque fois que Robin entrait dans une pièce.


	15. Folie

**Folie**

        Damian savait que c’était un piège. Il l’avait su à la minute même où Irey était venue le voir pour lui demander de l’aide.

        Irey West était après Lian et lui le membre le plus indépendant de leur groupe. Par le passé, et alors qu’elle était en position désespérée, ils avaient dû la forcer pour qu’elle accepte leur aide et ne parte pas seule à l’aventure. Alors qu’elle vienne seule lui demander de l’aide c’était très louche.

Mais elle avait dit que Colin était concerné et même si ce n’était qu’un autre mensonge, Damian voulait quand même s’assurer que son roux était en sécurité. Alors il l’avait suivie.

Heureusement le voyage entre San Francisco et Metropolis ne fut pas long et il put rapidement retrouver Colin qui… était avec cet abruti de Kent.

Et ils étaient en train de se faire attaquer par des extraterrestres.

Et Kent venait de tomber à terre laissant Colin sans défense face à ses  agresseurs.

C’était un piège, Damian le savait.

Il le savait et pourtant il n’hésita pas une seconde à partir à la rescousse de son ami.

Colin Wilkes était la personne la plus précieuse de son univers, il ne prendrait aucun risque.


	16. Exaspération

**Exaspération**

Colin était agacé même si ce mot était trop faible pour décrire son état.

Durant la journée, il s’était fait enlevé par ses amis qui avaient apparemment un sens de l’humour tordu puis par de vrais méchants qui souhaitaient l’emmener sur leur planète pour étudier son pouvoir.

Il avait heureusement réussi à s’échapper de leur griffe et alors qu’il allait sortir du vaisseau où on l’avait retenu captif, il était tombé sur Damian qui venait pour le sauver.

Après cela il avait arrêté de suivre ce qui se passait. Il savait seulement qu’il était dans le Batplane et que Damian lui hurlait dessus depuis plus d’une demi-heure, ce qui était, il fallait l’avouer, extrêmement énervant. Colin n’avait rien fait de mal. Il s’était juste fait enlevé et il avait même réussi à se sauver tout seul.

Alors oui il aurait bien aimé, à défaut de félicitations, avoir un peu de silence et de compassion.

Et comme un volcan qui aurait dormi trop longtemps, le jeune orphelin finit par exploser :

« Si tu prononces encore un seul reproche à mon égard Damian Wayne, je peux te promettre que tu vas le regretter. J’ai peut-être fait des erreurs au cours de ma vie mais aucune aujourd’hui et j’en ai plus qu’assez que tu me fasses subir ton inquiétude et ta jalousie en me traitant comme un minable et un abruti. Je suis peut-être amoureux de toi mais ce n’est pas une raison pour que je te permette de faire tout et n’importe quoi  avec mes sentiments! Alors voilà le deal  soit tu assumes enfin que je suis important pour toi et que tu as peur pour moi, soit tu te tais et tu rumines en silence. »

Damian le regarda, abasourdi.

Colin en profita pour sceller le pacte par un baiser.


	17. Blessures

**Blessures**

Damian est bien loin d’être parfait, et Colin en a souvent, trop souvent, souffert.

Heureusement, malgré sa capacité émotionnelle à peine plus élevée que celle de son père, le jeune Wayne a quand même fini par en prendre conscience.

Il y avait des centaines d’exemple, des centaines de fois où il l’avait rabaissé ou insulté uniquement pour protéger son ego ou tout simplement car il était trop stupide pour admettre qu’il s’était inquiété pour lui.

 Et il avait fait encore pire, car toutes ces piques n’étaient rien par rapport à la souffrance que Colin avait dû ressentir quand jour après jour Damian s’était enfoncé dans le déni et  avait passé des semaines, des mois à le repousser, incapable d’assumer ce qu’il ressentait pour le roux, préférant le rayer de sa vie.

L’ex-assassin se souvenait  encore parfaitement de l’air trahi de son ami. Il voyait encore ses yeux perdre de leur éclat et se noyer dans un océan de tristesse et d’incompréhension. Il entendait de nouveau le craquement de son cœur.

Sans aucun doute, Damian ne mérite pas Colin.

Mais il l’aime  de tout son cœur et Colin l’aime aussi.

Alors il espère vraiment que ça suffira à le rendre heureux.


	18. Horreur

**Horreur**

Red Robin est aussi épris de contrôle que son père adoptif et si Bruce lui a rapidement donné un maximum de renseignements sur Colin, le jeune homme n’a pas pu s’empêcher de faire ses propres recherches. Et il le regrette.

Depuis qu’il s’est renseigné sur son passé, Tim a dû mal à regarder Colin en face. Il pensait avoir vu beaucoup de choses durant ses missions, il était persuadé d’être devenu assez fort pour supporter le pire. Mais il avait tort.

Le jeune homme ne sait pas si son petit frère  est vraiment conscient de toutes les épreuves qu’à traverser son meilleur ami mais lui il l’est et ça lui fait froid dans le dos. Il ne sait pas comment ce petit bonhomme a fait pour survivre à la rue, ni comment il a réussi à retrouver goût à la vie après avoir servi de cobaye à l’épouvantail.

Mais en tous les cas il ne se sent pas digne d’être appelé héros en face de lui alors il l’évite tout en espérant sincèrement qu’il réussira à avoir une vie meilleure.

Peut-être que Dick a raison et que Damian n’est pas si mauvais. Peut-être que lui réussira à faire son bonheur.


	19. Innocence

**Innocence**

        Damian était seul dans la chambre de Colin, seul sur son lit pour être plus exact et évidemment il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de partir dans une grande introspection.

Depuis qu’il était officiellement en couple avec Colin, il y avait un sujet qui préoccupait Damian. Evidemment il n’en avait parlé à personne.

D’abord parce que c’était gênant. Ensuite il avait le malheur d’avoir pour petit ami son seul ami. Car non il ne comptait pas ces abrutis de jumeaux hyperactif ni cette égoïste d’Harper comme des amis. Quant à Kent sa naïveté était tellement affligeante que Damian avait bien du mal à rester en sa présence plus de quelques minutes. Il les supportait une fois par semaine, c’était leur seul lien.

Enfin il était absolument hors de question qu’il leur dise qu’il avait envie de coucher avec Colin mais qu’il avait peur de la réaction de ce dernier car celui-ci avait été élevé par des religieuses. Du coup Damian était persuadé que le jeune homme était aussi pur qu’un agneau qui venait de naître.

Ce qui n’était pas son cas bien sûr. Déjà lorsqu’il était petit sa mère s’était empressée de lui faire son éducation sexuelle pour le protéger de futures faiblesses. Ensuite il était malheureusement déjà  tombé sur son père et Grayson. Plusieurs fois. À chaque fois cela avaient été terriblement gênant. Encore pire que la fois où il était tombé sur Drake et Supertruc et même pire que celle où il avait découvert Brown et Cain et que Brown lui avait proposé de les rejoindre.  Bien sûr Damian était parti avec dignité mais à l’époque il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de rougir.

D’ailleurs, pour être tout à fait honnête il était de nouveau rouge à ce moment-là. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Colin qui venait de revenir.

Attendri et excité par cette émotion qu’il n’avait pas l’habitude de voir chez son petit ami, il alla tranquillement s’asseoir sur ses genoux et commença à lui embrasser délicatement le cou tout en passant une main sous son T-shirt. Quelques secondes plus tard Damian se retrouva couché sur le lit avec un Colin en pleine exploration.

Peut-être bien que le plus innocent des deux n’était pas celui qu’on pensait.

Peut-être aussi que Stéphanie cette peste avait, par inadvertance évidemment, verser une potion aphrodisiaque dans la potion de sommeil que prenait chaque soir le roux pour fuir les cauchemars.


	20. X

**X**

« Si Damian met un jour sur la main sur une de tes vidéos, il te tuera sans hésitation ! déclara doucement Cassandra en jetant un rapide coup d’œil à ce que sa petite amie, affalée sur le canapé, regardait.

\- Il me doit bien ça, répliqua Stéphanie. C’est grâce à moi qu’il a pu conclure. Si je n’avais pas ajouté un peu d’aphrodisiaque dans le médicament de Colin, ils seraient encore à se tourner autour avec les hormones en feu mais sans oser faire autre chose que se bécoter.

\- Sincèrement je crois que c’est la dernière chose qui lui viendra à l’esprit…

\- Oh, c’est bon. Babs a bien des films de Dick et Bruce.

\- C’était accidentel…

\- C’est ce qu’elle dit, ricana la blonde. Et je n’ai plus accès ni à la chambre de Tim ni à celle de Kon.  »

Black Bat haussa les épaules en soupirant. Elle avait prévenu sa copine et si celle-ci avait des soucis avec son jeune frère ce n’était plus son problème.

Stéphanie quant  à elle retourna à son visionnage. Ce film allait être une excellente source d’inspiration pour sa prochaine fiction. Kara et Rose allait adorer !

Tim beaucoup moins…


	21. Mots

**Mots**

Colin avait très rapidement compris qu’il ne fallait pas attendre de grand discours de Damian. Il avait donc appris à déchiffrer ses gestes.

 _« Tu es mon ami »_ lui avait t-il dit le jour où il lui avait offert une moto _._

 _« Je prendrais soin de toi »_ avait-il murmuré cette nuit lorsqu’il avait posé la couverture sur les épaules d’un Colin endormi alors qu’ils observaient les étoiles.

 _« Je veux habiter avec toi_  » s’était-il écrié en lui tendant le journal où une offre de colocation était entourée au stylo.

Et enfin _, « Je t’aime »_ déclarait son corps quand ils faisaient l’amour.


	22. Déprime

**Déprime**

En rentrant du bureau ce soir-là, Bruce découvrit avec surprise son amant recroquevillé sous une tonne de couverture sur le canapé et l’air désespéré.

        Avec délicatesse, il s’assit à côté de lui, posa une main sur son épaule et demanda ce qui se passait.

        « C’est Damian, répondit Dick qui tentait vainement de retenir ses larmes. Il quitte le manoir. Il veut vivre avec Colin.

\- Dick…

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, qu’il est adulte maintenant, qu’il faut le laisser grandir. Mais c’est …, c’est mon fils et je ne veux pas le quitter. »

Bruce soupira. Oui, ça il le savait. Damian était certes son seul descendant de sang mais c’était Dick qui l’avait éduqué, qui l’avait pris sous son aile et qui lui avait appris à s’ouvrir aux autres. Alors oui Dick était bien plus le père du jeune homme que Bruce.

Néanmoins celui-ci n’était pas obligé d’être un tel papa poule. Déjà parce que Bruce n’aimait pas spécialement que son acrobate s’occupe de quelqu’un d’autre que lui. Ensuite il se souvenait encore parfaitement de la crise que Dick avait eu lorsqu’il avait appris que Colin avait le droit à des câlins de Damian. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en gérer une autre... 

 

 


	23. YSL

**YSL**

                Damian et Colin ne viennent pas vraiment du même milieu : l’un est fils de milliardaire et riche comme crésus, l’autre, élevé dans un orphelinat, ne doit sa survie qu’à la bonté de gentils donneurs et à son petit job de serveur.

                Cette immense différence de revenus n’est cependant pas vraiment un problème de leur relation, ils s’aiment tous les deux et c’est ce qui est le plus important. Du moins, en général…

                Parce que bien sûr, il y a ces fois où Damian offre des cadeaux de luxe à Colin comme cette Ferrari qu’il lui a donné pour son dix-huitième anniversaire ou ce parfum YSL du noël dernier et là forcément le roux est super mal à l’aise et a juste envie de refuser.

                Mais il ne le fait pas car Damian ne comprendrait pas et ça le rendrait juste triste de voir que son présent ne lui plaît pas. Alors en bon membre des bats, il masque sa véritable émotion pour simuler la joie quant au fond de lui il a juste l’impression d’être un minable, un minable qui économise dans une boite en carton pour pouvoir un jour offrir un produit de luxe à son petit ami.


	24. Soutien

**Soutien**

Pour la huitième fois de la soirée  au moins Conner tourna son regard vers Colin et lui sourit d’un air désespéré. Celui-ci s’empressa de répondre à son sourire pour lui transmettre que oui il était toujours là.

S’il n’en était tenu qu’au Super il ne serait certainement pas venu à ce dîner. Néanmoins c’était les soixante-dix ans d’Alfred. Et Alfred était un peu comme la maman de tous les Bats donc de Tim.

En plus c’était une idée de Dick, enfin officiellement de Bruce mais personne ne doutait que le véritable cerveau de cette surprise était le jeune homme. Le père adoptif de Tim avait certes fait d’immenses progrès en relations humaines grâce à Nightwing mais pas à ce point quand même. Du coup le regard de chien battu de son compagnon et la peur de décevoir son idole avaient suffi pour convaincre le Super de venir à ce repas de famille. 

Et il n’était pas réticent parce qu’il n’aimait pas sa belle-famille, bien au contraire il les adorait presque tous mais séparément. Parce qu’ensemble ils devenaient juste infernales, surtout Jason, Tim et Damian. L’aîné des trois frères finissait toujours par s’ennuyer et commençait à embêter Tim ou Damian au choix. Puis celui qui restait se faisait insulter ou recevait un coup qui ne lui était pas destiné et les deux plus jeunes partaient dans un débat enflammé sous le regard goguenard de Red Hood.

D’ailleurs c’est exactement ce qui venait de se passer lors de ce dîner. La tête brûlée de la famille avait réussi à attendre le dessert pour se défouler mais il avait réussi un coup de maître en provoquant Damian à propos de Dick ce qui avait fait réagir Tim au quart de tour. Depuis le compagnon de Conner et l’ex-assassin se lançaient des piques très fleuries.

De son côté Stephanie comptait les points tandis que Cassandra fusillait Jason du regard. Bruce soupirait doucement tout en essayant de tenir une conversation correcte avec Barbara et Alfred. Dick quant à lui avait l’air au bord du suicide. De tous il était toujours le plus touché par l’énorme inimité entre ses successeurs.

Mais Conner fut soudain sortit de sa réflexion par le clin d’œil de Colin. Ca y est c’était le moment de mettre le plan en marche.

Le fils de Lex et Superman compta jusqu’à trois avant de tourner son amant vers lui et de l’embrasser à pleine bouche tandis que Colin faisait de même avec Damian.

                Echec et mat pour les pièces rapportées.


	25. Whisky

**Whisky**

        Jason sait très bien que quand il apprendra ce qui s’est passé Grayson s’empressera de lui foutre une droite et de l’engueuler mais il ne s’arrête pas pour autant de servir Damian. Celui-ci boit son verre d’un coup avant de le retendre. Il fait vraiment peine à voir.

Red Hood suppose qu’il ne doit pas être guère mieux mais il n’y a pas de miroir en face de lui alors tant pis. De toute manière, l’idée de base est bien de se bourrer la gueule pour oublier alors autant y aller franchement. Et puis, ils étaient déjà pitoyables à la base…

N’empêche c’est dingue que Donna ait décidé de couper totalement les ponts avec lui le jour où Colin a décidé que son petit ami avait fait la connerie de trop.

Peut-être que c’est le karma. Le karma des Bats, ils étaient trop heureux alors ça n’allait pas. Ou peut-être que c’est juste une putain de coïncidence de merde. Au final, ça l’arrange presque Jason parce que sincèrement c’est vraiment nul de boire seul. Mais en même temps c’est vraiment con pour son abruti de « petit frère ». Il avait un couple stable et tout. Et puis il l’aime vraiment Colin. D’ailleurs c’est quoi déjà la raison du roux ?

L’ex Robin commence à se tourner vers son frangin pour lui poser la question mais avant de pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot, il est interrompu par la sonnerie de l’entrée.

Il soupire et s’avance d’un pas hésitant vers sa porte pour ouvrir. Il espère que ce n’est pas Dick. Il n’est pas encore prêt.

Et puis finalement c’est Tim, Tim qui a l’air aussi déglingué qu’eux.

« Kon m’a quitté, déclare-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

\- Merde.

\- Tu l’as dit, alors je suis venu ici, je me suis dit que tu avais toujours une bouteille de réserve et que ça te dérangerait pas trop de… »

Jason ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et lui fout la bouteille dans les mains.

Le lendemain, ils avaient tous les trois une méga gueule de bois et ils furent surpris de découvrir sur le palier Dick, ce putain de Dick Grayson qui était accompagné de Donna, Colin et Conner qui apparemment voulaient s’excuser.

Enfin ils durent d’abord dessouler leur conjoint ou ami respectif avant de finalement leur annoncer qu’ils regrettaient.

Puis le masque de Dick se fissura et d’une voix tremblante il annonça qu’Alfred était à l’hôpital entre la vie et la mort et que Bruce était à ses côtés.

Karma de merde.


	26. Unis

**Unis**

Quand ils arrivent dans la chambre, Bruce qui est assis sur une chaise n’est pas le seul au chevet du majordome, Leslie est en face de lui, Barbara  en train de changer les fleurs et Stephanie et Cassandra sont dans le coin.

Aucun d’eux ne dit un mot et les nouveaux arrivants ne briseront pas le silence. Dick s’empresse d’aller auprès de son amant et se serre contre lui. C’est certainement pour eux que c’est le plus terrible, Alfred est comme leur père.

De son côté, Kon enlace Tim qui est devenu tout pâle en voyant leur vieil ami. Le Super lui murmure des mots de réconforts et le pousse doucement au pied du lit. Leur dispute semble n’être qu’un lointain souvenir. Celle de Donna et Jason aussi mais la jeune femme n’est pas montée avec eux. Elle n’a pas encore sa place ici, sa relation avec le renégat n’est pas encore assez clair, pas assez définie. Alors même s’il n’aurait pas dit non à la présence d’une amie, il a compris qu’elle ne vienne pas avec lui. Et à la place il va vers celle qu’il n’a jamais osé appelée grande sœur même s’il la certainement toujours considéré comme telle.

Enfin, Damian est le dernier à rentrer dans la chambre. Il s’est toujours sentis moins proche de Pennyworth que les autres mais malgré toutes les barrières qu’il a mises entre lui et le majordome, celui-ci reste quand même un être cher à son cœur.  Il sait que c’est en grande partie grâce à lui que son père est devenu ce qu’il est aujourd’hui. Il le remercie sincèrement de s’être occupé de Dick. Il a du respect pour sa tendresse à l’écart de Jason et Tim même s’il a dû mal à la comprendre. Et surtout il lui est infiniment reconnaissant de prendre soin de Colin comme de n’importe quel autre membre de la famille.

Colin, qui a peut-être aussi des pouvoirs psychiques, décide au même moment de lui prendre la main et de la serrer fort dans la sienne.

Pendant des heures, ils resteront ainsi, à la fois dans leur coin et serrés les uns contre les autres.

Puis Alfred ouvrira les yeux et un mince sourire se propagera sur leurs lèvres.

Tout se passera bien. Ils sont une famille, une vraie et même si tout n’est pas toujours rose ils ont au moins une certitude : ils affronteront l’avenir ensemble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà la fin, postée un an après son écriture XD ça valait le coup de tout écrire avant de poster ._.  
> En tout cas, je reviendrais peut-être ou peut-être pas avec une autre série consacrée d'abord à Stephanie et Cassandra puis Tim et Kon.


End file.
